


Overthinking

by BBH_HRJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Athlete Jaemin, Figure skater Renjun, M/M, Photography Teacher Johnny, Renjun is at the top of his class, Skating rink owner Jaehyun, ballet dancer renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBH_HRJ/pseuds/BBH_HRJ
Summary: All Jaemin does is play sports all year long. Whether it's from tennis to snowboarding, or archery to swimming, he's always doing something.Renjun is the at the top of his class. He's even deemed the smartest in the school and works hard to keep his spot. Nobody knows what he does after school though, nobody can reach him.They say it's one of the top 10 mysteries of the school.Well, it was until Jaemin saw it by accident.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my folders for a long time now and I finally decided to post a preview of it to get some feedback before I post the whole thing. Critism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I recommend listening to offonoff's album boy., it's what I was listening to when I was writing this. Especially the song Overthinking (look familar?).
> 
> '.ᄉ'

**— PREVIEW —**

Jaemin takes two slow and steady breaths before getting into the correct position to aim. He counts to three before he ultimately lets go of the bowstring, letting the arrow fly across the field straight towards the target. He hits the bullseye, just like he expected, yet he still releases a sigh of relief.

It’s when he hears the sound of applause coming from the direction of the bleachers does he realize that he’s not alone. He turns towards the bleachers to see a throng of girls clapping for what he assumes to be him. He gives them his award-winning smile and bows the way a prince would. The gestures put the girls in a frenzy and they start to become hysterical with their clapping. Some girls even argue who he was smiling at.

Sighing at the girls’ antics he turned in the direction of the arrow he just shot and walked to it. Once he grabbed the arrow and returned to the area that he was before, the girls in the bleachers had calmed down significantly. He goes to grab his phone to check the time, only to see that he had 5 missed calls and 23 missed messages from one of his best friends, Mark.

As Jaemin skims through his missed messages, some of the girls from the bleachers come down to talk to him. A handful of them was even shoving each other to get to him first. When Jaemin eventually looks up from his phone with a small smirk on his face, he noticed the horde of girls surrounding him. The smirk that was on his face dropped in a second. He immediately grabbed the bag that was right next to him and ran in the direction that seemed to have no girls crowding there to get to the locker rooms.

Luckily, it was a straight shot to the locker rooms. He thanked himself that he was an athlete and got to locker rooms with time to spare. No one really realizes how fast they can run until they’re being chased. Jaemin locks the doors quickly, not trusting the morals of the girls chasing him. He sighs yet again and plops down on a nearby bench finally able to answer Mark’s messages.


	2. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he is a male! He looks young too, maybe he really is in middle school... Jaemin, you’re not an idiot after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left comments on the preview, your feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Comparing the preview to Chapter 1 there were some things I intentionally left out to make it more surprising. I do hope the ones that read the preview and waited for the full chapter to be released are satisfied with how it was executed. 
> 
> — ·· —
> 
> "I would die for your heaven" ~ "Tell me how'd you get so heavenly?" 
> 
> Written for my lovely that motivated me through the whole process, Ana. Thanks again love <3
> 
> '.ᄉ'

**Chapter 1**

Jaemin takes two slow and steady breaths before getting into the correct position to aim. He counts to three before he ultimately lets go of the bowstring, letting the arrow fly across the field straight towards the target. He hits the bullseye, just like he expected, yet he still releases a sigh of relief.

 _Hmph! It was just a few millimeters to the left this time,_ he thinks.

It’s when he hears the sound of applause coming from the direction of the bleachers does he realize that he’s not alone. He turns towards the bleachers to see a throng of girls clapping for what he assumes to be him. He gives them his award-winning smile and bows the way a prince would. The gestures put the girls in a frenzy and they clap hysterically. Some girls even argue who he was smiling at.

_Those girls are as crazy as ever. When will they ever leave me alone?_

Sighing at the girls’ antics he turned in the direction of the arrow he just shot and walked to it. Once he grabbed the arrow and returned to the area that he was before, the girls in the bleachers had calmed down significantly. He goes to grab his phone to check the time, only to see that he had 5 missed calls and 23 missed messages from one of his best friends, Mark.

As Jaemin skims through his missed messages, some of the girls from the bleachers come down to talk to him. A handful of them was even shoving each other to get to him first. When Jaemin eventually looks up from his phone with a small smirk on his face, he noticed the horde of girls surrounding him. The smirk that was on his face dropped instantly. He immediately grabbed the bag that was right next to him and ran in the direction that seemed to have no girls crowding there to get to the locker rooms.

Luckily, it was a straight shot to the locker rooms.

_Thank gosh I'm an athlete or I'd be dead by now._

He thanked himself and got to locker rooms with time to spare. No one really realizes how fast they can run until they’re being chased. Jaemin locks the doors quickly, not trusting the morals of the girls chasing him. He sighs yet again and plops down on a nearby bench finally able to answer Mark’s messages.

— ·· —

After Jaemin changed out of his archery uniform and collected all his things, he snuck out the back emergency exit. He didn't know if the girls were still waiting at the door, and he didn't want to find out.

Jaemin was surprised and relieved to see that none of the girls came to this exit. He quickly escaped the campus grounds before anyone could spot him and briskly walked in the direction of the usual meeting place Mark was pestering him to go to.

When he finally made it to the small cafe he could see Mark ranting to Jeno, while Jeno, obviously not caring, was fiddling with his phone. A few seconds after Jaemin entered the establishment, Jeno glances up and notices Jaemin standing there. Jeno smiles at him and ushers him over to the table him and Mark are sitting at. The gesture makes Mark pause his ranting to also glance up to see what Jeno was peering at.

Jaemin walks over to the corner table they’re sitting at and watches Jeno pat the empty spot right next to him. Once Jaemin gets comfortable in the offered spot does Mark speak again, “Look who decided to show up,” Mark teased with a frown on his face.

“I was being chased by those obsessive girls again!” Jaemin exclaims louder than intended.

“Bro, chill. You know Mark was just messing with you. No need to get loud and butthurt.” Jeno remarks calmly, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

“I know, but you guys know how annoyed I can get with them. I apologize for raising my voice at you Mark.”

“It’s all good my man. And you're right, I do know. I shouldn’t have teased you like that...”

“Ok, it’s time for you guys to stop being soft for each other. Mark, please explain to Jaemin why you threatened us to come here. I don't want to be here forever,” Jeno sighs looking back at his phone.

“Ya, why did you text me to meet here 23 times?” Jaemin asks. “I was at least expecting a reason why with all the missed messages and calls.”

“You’re both here to hear about my horrible partner that’s working with me for my class project—”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Jaemin interjects, “No you’re not,” Jeno states under his breath, “But why is it just Jeno and I? Where’s Jisung?”

“Jisung’s with that Chenle guy again,” Mark answers easily. “You know, they’ve spent a lot of time together; they’re going to end up dating sooner or later...”

“Jisung’s gonna get a boyfriend before Jaemin!” Jeno exclaims amusedly.

“Shut up. You know I'm not focused on relationships right now,” Jaemin says with a small pout on his face.

“Stop pouting Jaemin. Please continue with your story Mark, ” Jeno says while simultaneously playing a game on his phone.

Mark sighs and changes his sitting position to lean over the table better. “As I was saying before, I got a new partner in history since Yukhei decided to skip. Because he wasn’t there, I was placed with another student who also didn’t have a partner. It seemed as if the other guy’s partner, Jungwoo, didn’t come today either. So when our teacher put us together as partners I just shrugged; I wanted to get the project over with. The problem is that this guy is probably one of the laziest dudes I’ve ever met in my life. Not to mention he’s extremely loud and obnoxious too…” Mark stops ranting to take a fry getting cold in front of him.

“What’s this guy’s name?” Jaemin asks.

“Lee Donghyuck. Can you believe we even have the same last name?!” Mark exclaims. “Too bad he’s really cute…” Mark mumbled under his breath, lips forming a thin line.

Unfortunately for him, the other two heard.

“What was that Mark?” Jeno looked up with a smirk on his face. “Did you just say you found your future boyfriend? It seems as if Mark’s going to get a boyfriend before Jaemin too!” Jeno’s smirk becomes a full-blown smile, laughter coming along with it.

Jaemin ignores the remark focused on a different topic, “Is this really why you spammed me? Why was this so important that we had to meet here? Can I go home if this is really all we’re going to talk about?” Jaemin has yet again another pout on his face, this one is bigger than earlier.

“Jaemin stop whining,” Jeno and Mark say simultaneously with annoyed faces.

Jeno rolls his eyes, “But he’s right, Mark. You could’ve just texted us in the chat. It’s almost 9:30 and I want to get home to my, now, cold dinner.”

“Fine, but I thought you guys were my friends. You’re always supposed to support me,” Mark even tries to add a pout to really guilt trip his friends.

Jeno, always the quick one, catches on to Mark’s plan speedily, “Oh come on! Don’t try to guilt trip us, and definitely don’t ever try to pout again. That’s Jaemin’s thing and it looks ugly on you, sir. However, we do support you and we will continue to do so, but in the comfort of our own homes.” Jaemin snorts at that nodding his head in agreement.

“Whatever. And no, that’s not the only thing I wanted to talk to you guys about…” Jaemin sits back in his seat getting comfortable, sighing for the umpteenth time that night.

_This is going to take forever._

“So, as you know, the monthly placement results were released today. Renjun is once again the first spot,” Mark states, eyebrows raised and with a small smile painting his face.

“Surprise, surprise. Renjun beats Jaemin yet again,” Jeno teases.

“I let him take that spot every month. I have my competitions to win, what does he have?” Jaemin inquires boastfully.

“Ya, ya whatever helps you sleep at night my dude,” Mark comments, the smile on his face growing bigger by the second.

Fed up with his best friends’ teasing, he jumps out of his seat quickly to stand up. “Okay then, it’s been fun guys, but I gotta get me some real food. Being the star athlete is hard work. Not like you guys know what hard work is…” Both Jeno and Mark roll their eyes, Jaemin waving them both goodbye. Making it to the entrance, he turned back to see Jeno roll his eyes again at whatever Mark said to him.

_If Jeno keeps rolling his eyes like that they're going to fall out._

He chuckled a little and pushed the door open to walk out.

Feeling the cool autumn air hit his body, he rubs his hands together and pulls his beanie down to fully cover his ears. Walking on the path to his house Jaemin feels at peace. He even pauses to gaze up at the sky. There’s barely any stars visible because of the light pollution in the neighborhood.

_I wish I would be able to see them._

He looks ahead and starts whistling a nursery rhyme from his childhood. Suddenly, Jaemin sees a walking figure on the opposite side of the street walking in the same direction he was. His whistling ceases immediately.

_Why didn’t I notice that person before now? Where did he come from?_

Or at least Jaemin assumed the small figure was a male. The mysterious person seemed to not have noticed him at all, and if he had, he didn’t react.

_He appears to be really small, I wonder if he’s in middle school?_

Jaemin crosses to the other side of the street to get a better view of the person, his curiosity got the better of him. He must’ve not been as quiet as he thought because as soon as Jaemin gets to the other sidewalk does the other person turn around to face him. He eyeballed Jaemin for a few seconds before breaking into the most alluring smile Jaemin has ever seen.

_So he is a male! He looks young too, maybe he really is in middle school... Jaemin, you’re not an idiot after all!_

“Hello,” the stranger said in the softest voice Jaemin had ever heard, “How are you?” By this time they had both stopped walking to peer at each other.

Jaemin stood there staring at the handsome stranger before his words finally processed in his mind, “I—uh… My name is Jaemin, Na Jaemin,” he said dumbly. The beautiful stranger let out a little giggle that was probably the cutest thing he’s ever heard, barely winning over the stranger's voice.

_I think I’m actually going to die. He's just so adorable._

“Well Na Jaemin, I didn’t ask for your name, I asked how are you,” he said with a ghost of a smile.

“Right, I knew that…” Jaemin trails off, standing up straighter.

“Hmm,” the stranger hums with the smile growing bigger on his face, getting harder to hide. “Since you introduced yourself I’ll do the same. It seems like the right thing to do. My name is Renjun, Huang Renjun,” making his voice deeper to copy Jaemin’s tone in voice.

_His name is even as ethereal as he is._

Renjun laughs and Jaemin realizes he said that aloud, eyes widening. “Why thank you Mr. Jaemin, but it's getting late. It was nice talking to you, maybe I'll see you again?” Renjun asks with a small smile on his face peeking behind him as he walked toward the corner going on a different street.

Jaemin stands there lost in his own thoughts for who knows how long. Once he recovers, he almost skips to his house, a big grin on his face the whole way home.

_Why does someone I barely know make this happy?_

— ·· —

It's only hours later when he's lying in bed does he realize why Renjun’s name sounded so familiar.

Renjun is the first spot in the school and the current student he's competing with academically.

_So he wasn't a middle schooler. At least I'm not a pedophile…_

Even later he realizes that Renjun had a big duffel bag with him.

_I wonder what was in there…_

— ·· —

_Renjun is an enigma. But why am I so interested to learn more?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts! If I made any mistakes let me know so I can fix them! 
> 
> This chapter title is based on the song "Heaven" by The Neighbourhood. 
> 
> (Also this chapter was published on 06/05/18 which is my other son's, Baekhyun, birthday! I feel honored to post a chapter about one son on the other's birthday.)
> 
> '.ᄉ'


	3. Odd Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dorky is this guy? 
> 
> He thinks trying not to laugh again at the face Jaemin was making at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to apologize for this being so late. I wanted this to be up weeks ago but finals suck big time. Anyways, it's up now I hope to keep a regular posting schedule. 
> 
> This is a late birthday present for myself (since I originally wanted to post on the actual day, but oh well~). 
> 
> '.ᄉ'

**Chapter 2**

Renjun sighed looking at the stack of papers in front of him.

 _I need get out here before my head explodes_ , he sighs again in his head.

Standing abruptly, he shoves the materials scattered across the table into his already full bookbag. Hauling the bag over his shoulders he pushes in his chair and walks out of the usually unoccupied classroom. It’s already after school hours so it’s no surprise when he walks the empty hall alone. On a normal day, his best friends would be waiting at the door nagging at him to hurry up.

However, today they ditched him to see what all the commotion near the archery fields were all about. Making his way to the front of the school, Renjun pauses his steps to check the time.

_Hmm… It’s only 5:30, maybe I could swing by?_

He changes his original destination to his lockers to grab another bag. When he grabbed the duffel bag stuffed at the bottom of his tall locker, Renjun sighed again in contempt.

_It feels nice holding this old bag again. I'm glad I decided to keep this in here for days like today._

Walking in the direction of the entrance again Renjun starts to feel more and more excited with each step. By the time he actually walks out of the building he’s almost bursting at the seams with overflowing excitement.

_If I’m already feeling like this now how am I going to act when I get there?_

It’s late afternoon, but the air is getting chillier like it’s already the evening.

_It’s nice that it’s not far from here or else I’d freeze to death._

Pushing his bag sleeve farther up his shoulder and putting his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, he quickened his pace.

— ·· —

Finally making it to his destination, Renjun all but rushes inside to the warm building. Walking through the second set of doors Renjun walk towards the serving counter. Looking around and seeing no one there, he obnoxiously rings the service bell to get the employee's attention. After a few seconds, the counter representative emerges from the room in the back. He stared at Renjun for a bit before he jumped over the counter—pulling Renjun into a big hug.

“Hey Jaehyun, it’s been a while…” Renjun smiles sheepishly, pulling out of the tight hug. “Heck ya, it has! I almost went off at whoever was ringing my bell like that! You’re lucky I love you.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes playfully.

“I saw the date today and I know the rink isn’t officially opened yet, but I was hoping—”

“Of course, I’ll let you use the rink. Have I not let you do it every year? You got your skates right?”

Renjun holds up the big, heavy duffel bag. “Do you really think I would come here unprepared? How embarrassing would that be?”

Jaehyun laughs at this walking towards the rink doors. “It isn't like I haven't seen you do anything embarrassing before…” Jaehyun mumbles under his breath. Renjun ignores the comment and watches Jaehyun unlock the doors.

After he unlocks the doors he throws them open and bows dramatically in the middle of the walkway so Renjun couldn’t pass by. “Your Royal Highness,” he says in English with a horrible British accent.

"Shut up and let me get by so I can skate,” Renjun says trying to hide his amused smile. Jaehyun moves just enough for Renjun to get by him with ease. Once walking through the doors Renjun has a good look around to memorize the view he had missed dearly. Still standing at the door, Jaehyun smiles softly behind him, understanding how meaningful this was to Renjun.

_Oh, how I truly missed this place._

After what seemed like an eternity Renjun finally moves from the spot he was standing at to go to the locker rooms and change.

“I'll see you in a few, Jaehyun,” Renjun states while walking away.

Making it to the locker rooms he changes serenely—not fearing of being exposed because he was the only there. Getting his skates on when he completed changing into his loose fit outfit, he walks out, going in the direction of the seating areas. Renjun stretches a little before taking off his skate guards and walking onto the ice. Releasing an exhale, he feels calm.

_I don't think I’ve ever felt this calm in a while. Probably since my last studio visit…_

Watching Renjun from the area that his bags were placed, Jaehyun sits and waits. Though Jaehyun might’ve not shown it outwardly, internally he was excited to see the prodigy dancer after so many long months.

Renjun starts the routine he does every year without any music. All that can be heard is the blades scraping against the ice and his breathing. He moves calmly around the ice, not doing anything too strenuous.

Then, there was a sudden change in the air circling around them, Jaehyun could feel it from where he was sitting, making him lean closer to where Renjun was—holding his breath. Getting into position, Renjun prepares himself to do the one move that he’s the most famous for, the triple lutz.

Letting all the stress creeping up on him from the past few weeks go, he closes his eyes and jumps, executing the move and landing perfectly. Jaehyun leaps out of his seat clapping enthusiastically. Renjun opens his eyes and stops his skating turning in the direction of the clapping sound.

“That was amazing! Only you could do that with your eyes closed!” Jaehyun exclaims wildly causing Renjun to blush madly.

“I’m surprised I can do it after so long...”

“What are you talking about? You say that every time—it’s only been a few months, not years, Renjun.”

“You’re right, I’m just being dramatic as usual,” Jaehyun smiles and ushers Renjun to continue skating. He does the move again while incorporating other moves, like toe loops and salchows, creating a random routine.

“Even though I had seen you like last week, it feels as if it’s been years since I’ve seen you, still,” Jaehyun comments as Renjun continues to skate, a smile added to his face. “It’s nice to see you skate again though, it’s refreshing. Makes me feel nostalgic with all the memories it brings back to when you were younger,” Renjun’s smile widens in the middle of his double toe loop, accomplishing the move and landing perfectly yet again.

Skating on the edge of the rink towards Jaehyun’s direction, Renjun opens his arms insinuating another hug. Accepting it happily, Jaehyun rushes to Renjun’s arms. Pulling away, with both smiling, Renjun goes back to the center of the ice to continue skating.

After watching him for a few more minutes, Jaehyun walks away, leaving Renjun alone to complete his own tasks in the back room.

Renjun was too preoccupied in his own world to even realize he had left.

— ·· —

By the time Jaehyun had come back from finishing his duties, Renjun was still skating, not even noticing that sun had set long ago and that it was already 9 in the evening.

Sighing while shaking his head, Jaehyun walks over to where Renjun was, “I think it’s time for you to leave little man.”

“I’m not a little man!” Renjun huffs, stopping his movements.  
Knowing that this method works every time, Jaehyun continues, “I’ve known you since you were a little one, so you’ll always be a little one to me. Plus—I promised your brother that I would watch and take care of you when he's not here.”

“He’s so annoying, he can’t seem to leave me alone even when he’s not physically here.” Renjun rolls his eyes, huffing again, going to the rink exit spinning dramatically. Once he leaves, he goes straight towards the lockers muttering under his breath so Jaehyun wouldn’t hear.

“I can’t believe he would kick me out after so long. All just because my stupid brother is being overprotective…”

Getting changed into regular clothes he had already packed in the oversized duffel bag, he replays his thoughts grumpily in his head. Walking out of the locker rooms he sees Jaehyun waiting for him at the door, hiding something behind his back.

“Whatcha got there?” He inquires trying to peak over Jaehyun’s shoulder. The smile, ever the present on his face, widens at the sight of Renjun’s adorable antics. “Cute…” Jaehyun mutters without thinking.

Renjun pulls back scandalized, “How dare you insult me?!” He exclaims theoretically.

“Before I tell you what I have, I wanna know what your placement was today. I know the results were released today, your brother already informed me.” Jaehyun raises an eyebrow expecting an answer.

“It’s no surprise, but I once again received the first spot.” Renjun tries to say cooly, not hiding his triumphant look well. “I also beat that other kid again, the one that always gets second place to me. I wonder if he's beginning to become frustrated—”

“Oh stop.” Jaehyun interrupts Renjun, not taking any more of his egotistical comments, "Here—take this before you give yourself an ‘I’m the best' award and make us peasants all bow down at your feet. You sound like a total dick right now and I know you don't want me to inform you brother of this behavior...” Renjun rolls his eyes, "Anyways you've worked hard so here,” Jaehyun puts the small gift box in front of Renjun. Snatching it out of his hand, Renjun sticks his tongue out playfully before putting his full attention on the present in his hand.

Opening the small box with a timid smile on his face, Renjun’s eyes light up when he sees what’s inside, “A charm bracelet!” Renjun exclaims picking up the object.

Eyeing it closer he notices the two small charms that looked to be two different shoes, “It’s a pointe shoe and ice skate to represent what you do best. It’s from your brother and I so don’t give me all the credit.”

“Oh thank you so much! Can you put it on me please?” Jaehyun grabs the bracelet, successfully latching it together in one try. “I take back what I said about you and my brother, " Renjun picks up the duffel bag that he didn't even realize fell and walked in the direction of the building exit.

"You're welcome!” Jaehyun calls out to him.

“Wait! What did you say about us?!” he asks after a long pause.

Renjun chuckles lightly and walks out the door into the autumn air, ignoring Jaehyun’s question.

— ·· —

_Home I go._

Walking in the direction of his house Renjun still feels happy off the high that skating brought him.

_I can't believe I was able to skate today. I wonder if I could do it tomorrow after—_

His thoughts were interrupted by the crunching sound of the fallen dead leaves on the ground. Turning around Renjun finds a boy who looks like he just got caught in the act of stealing. He looks at him for a few seconds before smiling politely. “Hello,” he says in what he feels is obligatory. “How are you?" Renjun tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard when the attractive stranger kept making funny faces at him.

Renjun notices that they've both stopped walking by now and he's okay with that since now he could focus on the strange guy in front of him without tripping and embarrassing himself.

“I—uh...My name is Jaemin, Na Jaemin,” Renjun couldn’t hold in his giggle at that.

_This guy is just too funny. I wonder if we go to the same school? His name sounds familiar..._

“Well Na Jaemin, I didn’t ask for your name, I asked how are you,” Renjun stated trying hard to hold back his smile.

“Right, I knew that…” Jaemin stands up straighter seemingly trying to look more intimidating with his height.

“Hmm,” was all Renjun could say, the growing smile on his face already betraying him. “Since you introduced yourself, I’ll do the same. It seems like the right thing to do. My name is Renjun, Huang Renjun,” trying to mimic Jaemin’s tone in voice.

_He has such a deep voice I just can’t keep help myself can I?_

“His name is even as ethereal as he is,” Jaemin says in a dreamlike voice. Renjun couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 _How dorky is this guy?_ He thinks trying not to laugh again at the face Jaemin was making at that moment.

However, Renjun realized that the compliment hit deeper than he thought and noticed his ears were starting to feel warmer than before. Half-heartedly blaming it on the cold weather, he decides it’s time to leave before anything he will regret later occurs.

“Why thank you Mr. Jaemin, but it’s getting late. It was nice talking to you, maybe I’ll see you again?” Renjun finishes walking away quickly, proud that he said his statement in an even voice. He peeks behind him for just a few seconds to see Jaemin’s expression once again and he's not disappointed.

_I even sounded confident! I really do wonder if I’ll ever see him again…_

Not even 5 minutes after walking away from Jaemin does he realize why his name sounded familiar.

_He’s the number 2, the one I beat today. Intriguing..._

— ·· —

  
_Jaemin is absolutely enthralling. Why do I crave to see him again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is based on the song "Odd Sense" by VIXX.
> 
> (My birthday is May 18th)
> 
> '.ᄉ'


	4. Planet Girl - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be one of those cliche moments in those movies and books…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I only updated it to Teen because there's a curse word.
> 
> 2) This is only Part One of the events unfolding below. There was so much to write, but I wanted about the same amount for each of my chapters. Because of this expect Part Two real soon! I don't want to be that awful person that only posts one part and doesn't post the second part soon after, so be prepared. 
> 
> 3) Please inform me of any mistakes you notice! I feel like I've missed a few. 
> 
> Long note today but please enjoy! '.ᄉ'

**Chapter 3**

 Slowly opening his eyes to complete darkness, Jaemin confusedly checks the time. 

_4:53 am. Why am I awake?_

He rolls over trying to go back to sleep, yet he soon realizes that it’s all for naught. Sighing heavily, he lethargically leaves his warm and comfortable bed.

_I have to get up in about 15 minutes anyway, might as well get ready now._

He goes through his regular morning routine yawning repeatedly, trying to fight off the remaining drowsiness he was experiencing. Finishing everything and walking down the stairs he almost trips because he’s so tired.

_This is what I get for staying up all night thinking about him._

It’s only 5:27 when he begins to scarf down breakfast.

_I have to be at archery fields by 6:20. I still have a lot of time, maybe I should take a walk. Look around, see the sights._

When he was done with his breakfast he grabbed his bags and walked out the door. 

The sun was rising behind multiple houses, begging to be seen.

It reminds him of Renjun and his eternal beauty.

He feels the cool air grazing his skin.

It reminds him of his first encounter with Renjun and the small giggles that he got from it. 

Looking in any direction he notices that any and everything reminds him of Renjun.

_Why? I only just met him yesterday…_

He turns in the direction of the park, opting to take the long scenic route than arrive at the archery fields early and having to wait until the gate opens. He cruises down the sidewalk looking at the nature around him, passing by a playground for babies and smiles to himself.

 _Oh, aren’t they just the cutest? But nothing could compare to Renjun though..._  

He chuckles to himself finding his own thought amusing. When he’s almost at the school he notices someone, most likely a male, walking ahead of him.

_He looks kinda small, I wonder… Could it be him?_

Jogging forward, he stops when he’s right next to the person, startling him. The small male turns to look at him and Jaemin’s hopes are confirmed when he sees that it was who he was wishing it to be. 

“Why hello there stranger!” he greets Renjun enthusiastically. Renjun smiles, “Hello,” he says softly.

“It seems like fate wanted us to see each other again,” Jaemin smirks and faces forward, but not before adding a wink, causing Renjun to roll his eyes.

“I guess so…” Renjun trails off.

“What makes you walk to school this early? If it’s not too intrusive to ask.” Jaemin asks Renjun. 

_I don’t care if I have to do small talk, all I want to hear is his voice again. Ugh, I sound like one of those teen angst novels..._

“I have to confabulate with my teacher about at class assignment before school begins. And what about you?” Renjun turns to look at him fully, raising an eyebrow.

“I have morning archery practice today. I gotta be there on time, you know?”

“Hmm,” is all the response Renjun gives him after a little while. They walk towards the campus is a surprisingly comfortable silence.

_It’s kinda odd that I feel like this is something that happens on a daily basis when it’s first time doing so. Maybe it can become a new addition to the morning routine._

When they finally reach the school grounds they go in different directions because of the locations of their tasks, but not before saying goodbye to each other. Jaemin walks to the archery fields with a little more pep in his step than any other morning, still relishing in the high of speaking with Renjun. Making it to the fields five minutes after the opening time, he is able to get inside and get ready without any obstacles.

Waiting for him in the locker rooms is Mark. “Wow, you’re here early,” Mark says looking at him incredulously. “Mark, I’m five minutes after the opening of the gate,” he says to Mark like he’s dumb.

“I know, but you usually show up twenty to thirty minutes later, opting to sleep in rather than come to morning practice.” Mark puts his sports bag in his designated locker since he already changed prior to Jaemin’s arrival. 

Jaemin couldn't come up with a valid argument for that one.“Ya, ya. Just get out and let me change alone in peace, please? You’re kinda killing my good mood and I wanna keep it. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Walking out of the locker rooms backward, Marl puts his hands up in defense. “Ok then, I’ll leave you alone now. No need to get feisty with me.”

Jaemin sighs heavily once he’s sure Mark has left. He goes back to preparing himself for practice, sighing once more for good measure.

— ·· —

_School doesn’t officially start till 7:30. It’s only 7:17 and I’m already waiting in my class, what sorcery is this? When am I ever this early?_

Just then Jisung passes by his classroom, probably on the way to his own.

“Jisung! Wait a minute!” Jaemin calls out, scrambling to get out of his chair. Luckily, Jisung had heard his call and was patiently waiting outside the classroom for him.

“How was your date with Chenle last night?”

“I didn’t go on a date with Chenle, we just hung out at the movies.”

“Hmm,” Jaemin nods his head, blatantly not believing Jisung’s statement.

“Whatever,” Jisung rolls his eyes and turns his body to the other direction, ready to walk away, “Is that all you needed?”

“No, I just need you to entertain me for another…” he checks his watch for the time, “Nine minutes.”

“Sorry, I can’t today. I promised I would meet up with—” he stops himself before he says the name, but Jaemin already knows whose name he was going to say.

“Chenle,” Jaemin finishes for him. The smirk Jaemin gives Jisung gives him the strong urge to flip him off, but he restrains himself, just barely though. 

Jisung sighs, “I guess I’ll see you at the lunch then. I’ll entertain you all you want then!” Jisung yells across the hall as he sprints down the hallway turning a corner before Jaemin could respond.

Checking his watch again, Jaemin sighs and makes his way back to his seat.

 _At least there are only six minutes left…_  

— ·· —

 “Well, well, well. Jeno it’s nice to see that you’ve graced us with your presence on this fine afternoon,” Jaemin says in a fake country accent, looking at Jeno straight in the eye.

“Would you leave me alone about that already? I told you that I also sit with my other friend too. He’s a lot more understanding than you are.”

“Are you guys in a relationship or what? You guys sound like a cute couple.”

“Him? In a relationship? That’s funny.” Jeno scoffs and then laughs at the comments like it truly was something to laugh at.

“Does no one want to date him or something?”

“Oh no that’s not the case, it’s actually the opposite. A lot of people confess to him and ask him to be theirs, but he’s rejected all of them. Say’s it’ll mess with his schedule too much and he would rather not deal with that.” 

“He sounds like a total douche.”

“Contrary to popular belief, he’s probably the nicest person I’ve ever known in my life so far. I’m still young you know,” Jeno winks at Jaemin causing him to grimace at the attempt.

Just then the last two in their friend group; Jisung and Mark, arrived at the table, Jisung with a pout on his face. “Why can’t we have the same lunch?” Jisung settles in his seat, already picking at his food. Mark pats his back and sits beside him.

Jaemin, ignoring Jisung’s comment, sits up in his seat, “Now that everyone's here I can finally tell you about what happened last night.” He rubs his hands together, barely gathering the attention of the group. “What is it now? You always do that when you want to dramatically say something.” Jeno says in a monotone voice, already bored with what Jaemin has yet to speak about.

Jaemin leans forward in his seat, already confirming Jeno’s statement, “Last night I met Renjun for the first time.”

Everyone's head snaps up to look at Jaemin at the same time. Jeno, now looking mildly interested, taps his fingers against the table ushering Jaemin to go on. 

But before he gets the chance to, Mark interrupts, “It’s pretty wild that after all this time you guys just barely meet now.” Jaemin makes a face in agreement, "Exactly, after seeing him yesterday I just want to know why I've never seen him before. He's absolutely breathtaking,” Jeno snorts at that. 

“So do you guys know anything else about him that you can tell me?" Jaemin asks in a hopeful voice. “I do,” Jeno raises his hand slightly, looking at Jaemin with intense eyes. “Really? Why?” 

“Does it really matter? Do you want to know or not?" 

“I guess it doesn't. Please tell me what you know.” 

“As you obviously know he's the first spot in the school. He's in our grade and he's the nicest person you'll ever meet.”

“You said a similar thing about that other friend you sit with at lunch..." Jeno just gives him a look at it clicks just like that. 

“You’ve known him this whole entire time and you were friends with him?!"

“Wow, so there is a brain in there. You're finally using your last two brain cells.” 

“Jeno now is not the time. And all you said was stuff I already know, so how are you of any help?" 

“Since I'm not good at descriptions apparently, Mark you got anything?”

"Sorry man, all I know about him is the basic things you already know. Jisung?" he turns to look in the direction that he’s in. 

“I heard a rumor that's it.” Jisung looks away and puts his hands up in defense when Jaemin leans close in front of him. “What is it?” 

"I heard that no one knows what he does after school. People try to invite him to things, because he's the first spot and all, and he always turns them down saying that he has something planned already.

At first, they just thought he was trying to turn them down nicely, but then they noticed a pattern to the days that he rejected invites. They were always on specific days. Tuesday, Thursday, and sometimes Mondays on occasions.

They began to believe that he was genuinely doing something, it's just no one knows what it is, nor will he tell.” Jaemin finally leans back in his seat, ingesting the knowledge.

“Ok then. Can I ask you some questions though?" 

“I guess…”

“Who is ‘they’ and why were 'they’ stalking his schedule like that? He said he had plans. Why ‘they’ gotta be so nosy?” 

“You know, people around school. I have other friends.”

“Stop lying Jisung. What would Chenle do if he heard you right now?” 

Jisung just sighs, shrugs, and goes back to picking at his food, obviously not wanting to talk anymore once Chenle was brought up.

Just then something hits him.

_The large black duffel bag! I wonder if they're related somehow…_

“Huh… I wonder what he does after school?” Mark says speaking Jaemin’s thoughts aloud.

They began to eat their food before it became cold, nobody noticing the small knowing smirk on Jeno’s face. “I wonder indeed,” he muttered. 

— ·· —

  _Ah fifth period, my favorite class, photography._

When he arrives at his class he notices his classmates all standing in the back of the room with their things. Not understanding why, but following their lead anyways, he makes his way to the back of the room.

“Good. Everyone’s here. Starting from today both fifth-hour photography classes are being merged into one class. It was the district's orders because of the small class sizes both had. I do not want to hear any complaining. Because of the merge, you will be receiving new assigned seats. After you guys are all settled, the other class will join. Now let's get started.”

The photography teacher, Mr. Seo, pulls out his roster and begins calling out names, appointing the students to their new seats. After about ten minutes Jaemin finds himself in his new seat.

_Thank gosh I’m more in the back, I would’ve died if I were in the front. And who gives assigned seats in a photography class anyways?_

Looking out the window continuing his thoughts, Jaemin doesn’t notice the other photography class walking in.

“Ah! The other class has arrived! Welcome, and please be respectful to your new classmates.” Jaemin snaps out of his thoughts, curious to see who the other students are.

_I hope I know one of them. It would be nice to have a close friend in this class._

He looks at the students lined up at the back of the room not recognizing anyone. After a while, everyone has a new seat and seatmate, but Jaemin sits alone at his table. 

_At least I won’t be bothered by a bunch of idiots and—_

Jaemin’s thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming against the wall. The perpetrator was bent and breathing heavily, probably from running. 

“I apologize for my tardiness, I was held up in a meeting with the principal. I was told to come here for the class merging. I'm from the other class.” He stands up straight and walks towards Mr. Seo handing him a pass.

“Well that’s alright Mr…” he looks down at the pass he’s holding and gasps. 

“Renjun! That’s quite alright, even the top student could be late at times, even if it was a meeting with the principal.”

“Of course.” Jaemin could see even from where he was that Renjun was fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

_Today must be my lucky day! He better sit next to me. Everyone else has a seatmate but me. Please be one of those cliche moments in those movies and books…_

Jaemin even has the urge to cross his fingers, he’s hoping so badly. “All the students have assigned seats, let’s see who you can sit next to...” Mr. Seo looks around the room and spots Jaemin sitting alone at his table. He looks at for a second before turning his head to look at the roster sheet. “Your assigned seat will be next to Jaemin over there. Jaemin raises your hand.”

Jaemin raises his hand, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at this teacher himself. 

_How long have I been in his class? Does he really have to check the roster for my name like I’m a new student in his class?_

Jaemin could see Renjun’s eyes widening at the sight of him. Renjun tightens his grip on his backpack straps and slowly walks over to him. Once he plops down in his seat the teacher began to talk again.

“Alright, today’s gonna be get to know your partner day. You guys are going to be together for the rest of the year. Get comfortable with each other.” He goes to his desk and sits, taking out his phone like he does every class. 

Jaemin and Renjun turn to look at each other, not speaking. Renjun is too shocked to say anything and Jaemin just wants to appreciate Renjun’s beauty in silence. However, he doesn’t get his wish when he can hear the whisperings of the other classmates.

“So it’s the first and second spot in a class together, as partners nonetheless. Guess there’s going to be serious tensions in the class now.” One student says.

“I wonder if they’ve met before now. It would be awkward if not.” Another says.

_We have met before but you guys are the ones making this specific encounter awkward._

“What if they were to get together, talk about the power couple.” 

 _I really don’t know how to feel about that one…_  

He turns to Renjun again. “Hi,” he says with what he hopes to be a welcoming smile. He can see that they have the whole class's attention out of his peripheral.

“It’s nice to see you again, though it’s kinda crazy since I legit saw you this morning, still.” he hears the class do a collective gasp, but he ignores it because Renjun chuckles at the remark.

_Ah, that’s just what I wanted to hear._

Renjun lets out a full-blown laugh this time, it echoing throughout the whole classroom. “You’re speaking your thoughts aloud again.” 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is based on the song "Planet Girl" by Jooyoung ft. pH-1
> 
> Also, this chapter is really spaced out and I have no idea as to why...
> 
> (Today is June 6th, which means... Happy Fullsun Day!)


	5. Found You - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get the strong feeling this place will significantly impact me in some way... 
> 
> Or maybe I’m just being my dramatic self again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Much appreciation to those who helped me find the mistakes in the last chapter! If you notice anything in this one don't hesitate to comment what it was so I can fix it. 
> 
> 2) So it's finally up. Flake me strikes again and I apologize for that. 
> 
> 3) Also, I figured out why the last chapter was so spaced out so I adjusted it. 
> 
> 4) Thank you for 100+ kudos! You guys are too nice to this sucky story. 
> 
> 5) Enjoy I guess! '.ᄉ'

**Chapter 4**

  _There are only eight minutes left in class. Where did the time go?_

After the initial shock, deriving from both Renjun and the class, they had a decent conversation. Even though Jaemin still had no hint as to what Renjun does after school, he still learned quite a bit about the male sitting next to him.

“I really liked talking to you today. You're less like a stranger now.” Jaemin smiles in Renjun’s direction.

Renjun smiles back shyly, “You're right. I honestly didn’t expect us to get along so well.”

“Why? Because we're supposed to be enemies even though we just barely met?” Renjun nods his head.

“How could I hate someone as beautiful as you are? I'd really be the villain here.” Renjun scoffs and begins to clean up his workspace and paraphernalia of sorts.  

“Why did you take all that stuff out when today wasn't going to be a workday?”

“I thought that we would be too awkward to talk to each other if I’m being honest.”

Checking his watch Jaemin frowns, “Two minutes left in class. I won't happen to see you in my 6-hour class will I?” 

“I'm afraid not. My class size isn't small like photography.”

Renjun finishes packing up all his things and turns to Jaemin smiling. Standing up and making his way to the door, he waves and walks out of the room right when the bell rings. Jaemin sits there for a few seconds before he eventually gets up exits the classroom himself, making his way to his last class that day.

— ·· —

“Why do you look so happy? I know you just had photography, but you never look that jubilant walking into calc.” Jeno says, sitting at the desk right next to Jaemin. 

“I saw Renjun again. Our photography classes merged into one class. What luck I have right?”

“Mmm-hmm. Jaemin, question: what do you want with Renjun? You’re so enamored with him that it’s becoming quite obsessive. I mean you only met the guy yesterday am I right?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. I never actually thought about it until you brought it up. I think as of now my only intentions is to get to know and understand him better. I think at the moment I want to become friends more than anything else.”   

“Okay then.”

“Look at you becoming all protective of Renjun, you want your pretty boyfriend to be safe huh?”

“I already told you that Jun is not my boyfriend. I’m just being a caring friend, unlike someone I know. Plus, I’m sure in the future you would want him to have that title for you though.” Jaemin just scoffs and turns to look ahead, pretending to pay attention to the teacher, not denying Jeno’s statement.

“I want this conversation to go more in depth after class. I still have many questions that I want to ask you all of a sudden.” Jeno whispered once class officially started.

“Sure. Anything to get you off my back.” Jaemin whispered back, smirking at the facial expression he caused Jeno to make.

For the rest of the class, Jaemin pretended to pay attention to the lesson on the board to ignore Jeno’s constant look of disapproval.

_Now that I know they were friends before we even met, I feel kinda jealous…_

Jaemin shrugged the thought away and stared at the clock behind his teachers head in hopes of it going faster. Towards the end of class, he gets handed the homework he knows he’ll have to stay up late for.

 _Sigh, the things I do to keep, my spot. I wonder if I’ll have time to complete it because of archery practice today._  

Noticing that there were only three minutes left in class he begins to pack up his apparatus silently, still ignoring Jeno’s probing eyes. When the bell rings he all but runs out of the classroom trying to evade more of Jeno and his questions.

_I think I now regret befriending Jeno while we were on the swim team together._

After a few minutes of running to nowhere, he finds to what he believes is a sufficient enough hiding spot, more than positive Jeno didn’t even chase him from the beginning, but the said male just has a knack for finding people without even trying. 

_Luckily club doesn’t start until twenty minutes after the last bell so I can take my time getting there without hopefully running into Jeno._

Right when he was about to walk away someone creeps up from behind him. “Boo!” Jaemin nearly jumps out of his skin, causing Jisung to laugh hard, causing tears to form.

“You’re a dick, you know that right?” Jisung couldn’t even reply because he was still laughing. After a while, Jisung was finally able to calm down and put his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder. “I’m glad I found you first, Jeno looks about ready to murder you for ditching him.”

“That’s why I was hiding before you found me.”

“Anyways Mark also wanted me to find you to tell you that archery practice is canceled today. Apparently, some kids from the other school jumped the fence and flooded the fields. No one can go out there now.” 

“And how did they do that?”

“I’m not sure if you wanna know…”

“Oh, ya no thanks then. You gonna see Chenle now?”

“I can’t. His parents are flying him over to see his family for the weekend. Because they’re taking the jet, I wasn’t allowed to come from what happened last time.” Jaemin laughs at the never-to-be-spoken-of-again memory.

“Well since archery practice is canceled what are you going to do now?”

“I have absolutely no idea in the slightest. Maybe I could finish my homework, but I still want to do something with physical activity involved.”

After a moment of silence Jisung’s face lights up like a bulb lit up above his head. “I think I have an idea as to what you can do.”

“What is it? And this better not be a prank or something that causes trouble.”

“No, it’s actually nothing like that.”

“That’s a first.” Jaemin mumbles under his breath. “But I’m not sure you’ll react. I’m not sure if it’s something of interest to you”

“Just tell me anyways. I am the judge of what interests me or not.”

Rolling his eyes Jisung pitches his idea to Jaemin. “There’s this skating rink that officially opened today. But for the first day of opening, you have to be in good graces with the owner to see if you’re worthy enough to enter again. It’s why most people count the second day as the first because he just lets any and everyone in. He just likes to be dramatic on the first day.” 

“So basically the first day is a challenge?”

“You bet.”

“Well, this has definitely piqued my interest. Thank you for telling me about this place.”

“Ya, ya. I’m just surprised that you, physically activity master, has never heard of it before.”

“It’s not my fault that you, the gossip mater, know everything that has to do with other people. I don’t care about other people’s lives that much.” Jisung scoffs and walks in other direction, not forgetting to say you’re welcome in a sarcastic voice and yelling the location of the rink.

_Always in a hurry that one._

 — ·· —

Successfully escaping the campus without being caught, he makes his way to the rink. Still, in his uniform, he hopes that the rink has a place for him to change.

_I’m not skating in my school uniform. I’m an idiot, but not that stupid._

Arriving at the destination quickly because of the close proximity to the school, he notices the lack of people waiting in line to enter.

_There’s a short line... Must be because of his evaluations._

Making his way to the back of the line Jaemin waits. Even with his tall stature, he couldn’t see the person at the front of the line assessing the people waiting. His curiosity was at an all-new high.

The wait wasn’t as long as he expected it to be, however, and he was at the front of the line in no time. Looking at the male in front of him he would describe his appearance as nothing less than attractive. He was smiling in a greeting which caused his prominent dimples to emerge.

“Hello, young and brave soul. Few are up to the challenge and even fewer are successful in entering.” He then adds a fake boastful laugh that he has yet to perfect.

“Now warrior, are you worthy enough to enter?” Jaemin bursts out laughing having not been able to hold it in anymore. The handsome evaluator’s facial expression changed instantly. “Something funny sir?”

“If you wanted my name you could’ve just asked and yes. What’s with the voice? I mean I heard that you were dramatic, but wow I didn’t know it was this bad.” The expression he was wearing was one that could kill.

“My name is Jaemin by the way. I guess I kinda bombed this evaluation so just send me off.” Once Jaemin stated his name the charming male’s expression shifted once again.

“Jaemin huh? You seem to be worthy enough. You may enter.” Jaemin stands there surprised for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

_I better get in quick before he changes his mind. I wonder why he let me enter? I wasn’t exactly the nicest back there._

Walking through both sets of doors he walks up to the desk. “Hello?”

“Hello! Welcome to The White Ice Skate skating rink. Do you have your own skates or do you need to rent a pair for today?”

“I think I'll need to rent a pair for today.”

“Very well then. If you need to change the locker rooms are to the left.”

“Thanks.”

After paying for the skates he walks to the changing rooms admiring the view of the rink.

_I get the strong feeling this place will significantly impact me in some way... Or maybe I’m just being my dramatic self again._

— ·· —

After changing into a more suitable outfit for the physical activity he finally emerges from the changing rooms and goes over to the seating areas to put his items down. Cautiously walking to the ice rink after putting the skates on he nearly trips every step he takes. Pausing near the entrance of the ice rink he looks up to see the most majestic person he’s ever seen in his life.

_Wow, the way he moves is so graceful and sharp. He’s definitely done this for a while. I wonder if he’s in the professional field if he moves like that._

Sitting there watching the said male for almost ten minutes straight does he finally decide to get closer to the mesmerizing skater.

He doesn’t regret his choice either.

“Renjun, my love?” the said male stops his movements immediately, recognizing the voice that had just said his name.   

“Are you following me or something? I’ve seen you too many times to than needed today alone. I think I’ve gotten enough of you to last a lifetime.” Jaemin just laughs at the comment viewing it as a joke rather than Renjun being serious.

“I’m surprised to see you here as much as you are surprised to see me.”

“So you’re telling me that you didn’t know I would be here?”

“Not at all. I only came here today because archery practice was canceled today and my friend Jisung told me about this place.”

“Jisung? As in Chenle’s boyfriend Jisung?”

“So they really are together?! And yes, that one.”

“No, I don’t think they’re together, yet. I just like to call Jisung that because it bothers Chenle.”

“Same. I didn’t know you were friends with Chenle. Small world I guess.”

“Mmm. Well anyways nobody can know that you saw me here today. As far as anyone knows you came here and didn’t meet or see anyone you knew.”

“Uh… Okay then. Anything for you, my love.” Renjun frowns at the name.

“And one more thing…”

“Yes?”

“Stop calling me your love.”

“Alright, then my little muffin.”

“Oh my gosh!” Renjun mumbled under his breath out of exasperation.

“I promise I’ll tell no one I saw you here today if you teach me how to skate like you, or at least the basics of skating.” A few seconds pass before Renjun finally answered.

“Fine, it’s a deal.” Renjun puts out his right hand.  

“It’s a deal.” Jaemin mimics shaking his hand in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is based on the song "Found You" by G.Soul 
> 
> (Dedicated to the person I love and hate the most. Happy birthday you ass. 06/09/18)


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) So it's been a while huh? About 4 months to be exact... I am sorry about that, but I went on a little hiatus for myself; I just wanted a break from writing in general, not this specifically. (I was also really busy, but that's not the point here.)
> 
> 2) Regular scheduled posting seems to not be in my future so I apologize in advance. New chapters will be posted whenever I have some time~
> 
> 3) I saw that this had 2000+ hits and to be honest I'm genuinely confused why it's way more than I expected. Maybe it's the tags luring people in like a pedophile with candy.
> 
> 4) I wanted to know if you guys understand whose pov it's in the chaps. I'm wondering if I should make them clear...
> 
> 5) Also, I wanted to say happy belated birthday Jaemin, Mark, and whoever else I missed. (Sorry btw)

**Chapter 5: Friends**

_Is he trustworthy? Can I put my faith in him?_ Renjun contemplated the current situation that he was in after his shower in the personal bathrooms.

_Sometimes it’s good to know the owner of this place. If only, he wasn’t with my brother though…_

Finishing up everything he was doing he walks out of the rooms to see someone standing at the edge of the hall leaning against the corner. Hoping it wasn’t who he thought it was he walks towards the exit trying to act as inconspicuous as possible, only to find his wish wasn’t granted.

He tried to pretend he wasn’t there and walk past him, but he grabbed his arm before he could walk off.

“When are you coming here again?”

“I come here every day. I usually stay late.”

“Why aren’t you staying late today?”

“I have a major project that I need to finish. I work hard to keep my first spot you know.”

Jaemin backs up a little, putting up his hands to show that he meant no harm. “I just think we should exchange numbers. We both have busy schedules so we won’t know when to meet up and if we’re even available that day or not. Life happens you know?”

“Ya, ya. I get that. Why not?” They swap phones putting each other’s numbers in.

“M’kay, that’s all I wanted. I’ll leave you alone now.” Jaemin steps out of Renjun’s way to let him pass, watching as the said male walks farther and farther away.

— ·· —

_I’ve got to get out of this place!_

Renjun throws his head back over the edge of the chair. Thankfully there’s no one else around, so it’s peacefully silent, but Renjun’s just about had it with rainforest frogs,

_To think I thought it would be an easy project!_

He checks his watch noting the time is 11 minutes past 9 so the library would be closing soon.

_I already told Mom I would be coming home late tonight. I wonder if the other boys have eaten yet?_

Immediately taking out his phone he texts his friends in the chat. Receiving a response from both almost instantly he packs up his things to meet at the diner they usually eat at.  

— ·· —  

Making it there he sits in their usual booth but not before greeting all the waitresses and waiters as he passed by. He waits for about 5 minutes before Donghyuck shows up in one of the most iconic outfits Renjun’s seen on him yet.

“Hyuck, are those palm trees and sandals on your shirt?”

“Why? You like it Jun? I just got it yesterday and you won’t believe how many compliments I’ve gotten on it already.”

“One, and it was from your mother.” Donghyuck’s face dropped instantly, obviously not amused by the retort.

Just then Chenle comes up sporting a winter coat, mitten with a matching scarf and hat.

“You do know it’s only the beginning of fall right Lele?” Chenle just laughs it off.

“What’s got you all riled up? You’re usually a lot nicer than this and this isn’t even mean…” Donghyuck nods his head the whole time, eyes boring into his.

Renjun sighs quietly before beginning what he thinks is going to be a rant.

“Remember Jaemin?”

“How could we not? He’s always second place to you and he’s also known to be an athletic genius.” Donghyuck’s answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Renjun rolls his eyes but continues on anyway. “Well, he found out what I do after school these days.”

Both Donghyuck and Chenle lean back and gasp dramatically freakishly in sync.

“What are you going to do?” Chenle asks.

“We made a deal. His—” He was cut off by the waitress wanting to take their order. They order without sparing her a glance, already knowing what they want.

_She’s new. Haven’t seen her around before and she had to ask for our order._

After she leaves he continues, “His side of the bargain was to keep his mouth shut while in return I give him personal lessons on how to skate like me.”

Donghyuck and Chenle stare at Renjun in silence.

“And you agreed to the terms just like that?” Donghyuck finally asks breaking the silence.

“Well—uh...ya. I thought it was a pretty fair trade,” Renjun splutters.

He hadn’t really thought of the terms and conditions through all the way he just agreed to the first chance of Jaemin not uttering a word about what he happened to come across.

“I wonder if his cute friend would know about it?” Donghyuck mutters to himself, loud enough for the two near to him to hear. Renjun jumps at the chance for a change in topic.

“Hyuck, what cute friend do you happen to be speaking of?” Both Chenle and Renjun look at him expectantly. Donghyuck blinks out of his trance, blushing a little when he realized he said his thought out loud.

“Lele why are you talking? Don’t you have that Jisung kid to fawn over?” Donghyuck tries to deflect.

Chenle wasn’t having it though, “Don’t even try Hyuck. Just answer the question before anyone gets hurt.”

“He’s my partner in history. We have a project together.” Donghyuck says opting to answer instead of the future pain the duo could cause him.

Luckily for Donghyuck, the order arrives successfully concluding the teasing sounds aimed in his direction. But unfortunately for him, they start back up again once the waitress left.

“His name is Mark Lee.” Donghyuck whisper yells in hopes of distracting the other two.

“I think I’ve heard about him before…” Chenle scrunches his nose up in thought.

“He’s the captain of the archery team.”

“Really? I would’ve never guessed… I mean, aren’t him and Jaemin friends? Why is Jaemin known for always training alone?”

“Apparently Jaemin trains more than the average person. No one can keep up with him, or better yet, nobody wants to keep up with him. Who has the time?”

“Sounds like someone we already know…” Chenle and Donghyuck both glance at Renjun at the same time, then turn to look at each other. They both burst into laughter.

“What? What’s so funny?” Renjun asks befuddled, obviously not getting it.

Before anyone could help Renjun with his confusion a loud chime interrupts. Checking his phone Renjun’s eyes widen causing Donghyuck and Chenle’s laughter to die down.

“What’s the problem?” Donghyuck finally asks.

“Jaemin just texted me.” Renjun murmured but the two boys heard it loud and clear.

“What?” They ask in sync, their eyes widening.

“You guys exchanged numbers? When did you do that?” There was a moment of silence that answered instead. Renjun was still trying to get over the initial shock.

“Ya… I gave it to him earlier today. It made sense at the time. I just didn’t expect him to text me so soon.”

“Well, what did he say?” By this time the other two had already switched sides of the booth and began to peer at Renjun’s phone.

“He just said ‘Hey this is Jaemin. Wanted to make sure I got the right number, you’re Renjun correct?’”

Renjun stays still, not noticing his friends were right next to him. “So what are you going to say back?” Donghyuck questions right next to Renjun’s ear causing him to jump. Looking at both sides he finally gives his friends attention.

“When did you guys move?” Renjun inquires changing the conversation course.

“I walked around to the other side but Lele went under the table, which by the way—wait, nice try. You know I can get distracted easily.”

“I was hoping it would’ve gone longer this time,” Renjun sighs dramatically dropping his head into his hands. After a moment Renjun finally lifts his head.

“I’m just gonna say that’s it’s me is all.” Building up the courage he didn’t know he needed he sends his response,

**_Renjun [9:42 pm]: Yes, this is he._ **

“You’re so boring but I love you anyways.” Not knowing how to respond to that Renjun just flicks Donghyuck’s ear. At that moment he gets another chime from his phone.

All three pairs of eyes snap to the phone sitting on the table. Taking a deep breath Renjun picks up his phone.

_Why am I getting so worked up over a text?_

Donghyuck and Chenle had begun to read the text before Renjun and both burst into a loud, obnoxious laughter once they were finished. Renjun, ever the curious, read the message Jaemin sent.

 **_Jaemin [9:45 pm]: hey my little muffin_ ** **_. i’m thinking about incorporating a mix of ‘my love’ and ‘my little muffin’ or just ‘my love muffin’_ **

**_Jaemin [9:47 pm]: which do you prefer more?_ **

All Renjun could do was roll his eyes.

_He really texted me for that?_

“So what are you going to say back?” Chenle leans in to look at the message again.

“I’m not. I’ll talk to him tomorrow when I see him again.”

“Oh, so when you guys begin your first flirty lesson session?” Both Donghyuck and Chenle laugh loudly at that.

“Whatever,” Renjun says while pushing Donghyuck off the side of the booth. Donghyuck just silently goes to the other side of the booth, not in the mood to fight about it.

“Junnie, where are you going?”

“I’m going home, it’s almost 10 and I just have the strongest feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long, long day.” Donghyuck hums in agreement while Chenle nods his head.

Packing up his paraphernalia and dropping his portion of the bill Renjun stands up to leave. “Welp, it's been really fun guys I'll see you later Hyuck, Lele.” He turns and walks to the exit.

“Make sure you give us all the details of your little date tomorrow Junnie!” He hears Donghyuck yell from behind him.

_When will they ever not embarrass me?_

— ·· —  

Leaving the changing rooms Renjun looks around to see if anyone was nearby.

_Looks like he hasn’t shown yet. Hopefully, he doesn’t come at all._

After a thankfully uneventful day at school—no one found out about his secret—he went to the rink a little earlier than usual in preparation of Jaemin’s first lesson.

_At least it’s Friday so I won’t have to see anybody’s face from school tomorrow. I’ll just be lounging in my bed all day long._

Removing his skate guards Renjun steps onto the ice to warm up. Getting lost in himself he doesn't notice a person watching him and awe. Deciding to take a break and get some water, he stops and turns in the direction of his bag finally seeing his amazed onlooker. 

“Jaemin? Why are you just standing there?”

“I didn't want to interrupt you. You just look so stunning when you're focused.” Jaemin smiles a little to himself while Renjun tries to suppress his scoff. Stopping in front of Jaemin Renjun grabs his skate guards and walks off the ice.

“Why didn't you answer my text yesterday? I know you saw them.”

“I wanted to talk to you about them in person.”

“So you wanted me to say it to you face-to-face? You could have just called, I would have answered.” Jaemin winks smile on his face shrinking to a knowing smirk.

Sighing Renjun continues, “No, I wanted to tell you to stop calling me all those pet names. I felt that there would be less room for misunderstanding if I told you in person. It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or anything.”

“No, but I can be.”

Instead of answering Renjun takes a large gulp of his water. Sighing Renjun changes the subject, “Come on, get your guards off. The faster we do this the faster we can finish.” Jaemin notices the blatant change but doesn’t comment on it.

“Okay captain.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that either.”

— ·· —  

“Okay, so I will begrudgingly admit that you’re not bad for your first time. We still need to work on the basic movement of course, but you’re not bad. This is your first time correct?”

“Of course. I didn’t think someone as tantalizing as you could make me interested in this sport.”

“Anyways didn't you have practice today?”

“Me? No, the official practice days for archery are Tuesdays and Thursdays. I just like to go every day. But today I decided to skip my routine for you and it was so worth it.” Renjun doesn’t say anything choosing to lazily skate around the rink than reply to what Jaemin said.

Jaemin stands in the very middle of the rink spinning in a slow circle following Renjun and his every movement. After a while, all that could be heard was the gasps of Jaemin and scraping sound of the blades against ice.

Jaemin decides to break the comfortable silence, “I know I might say things that could possibly annoy you, but I truly thank you for taking the time to teach me even though I know we had a deal. I genuinely had fun today.”

Renjun stops and makes his way to Jaemin. “Well thank you for keeping your promise and I genuinely had fun today too. You’re very welcome by the way. I’ve heard I’m an enjoyable person.”  

“Enjoyable? Who told you that? Not that I’m disagreeing.”

“Well not in those words exactly but Jeno has.”

“Jeno? Just exactly how close to him are you?” he’s mentioned that you’re good friends before.”

“He’s mentioned you too here and there. He’s usually complaining about you though. And we’re really close if you must know. I trust him completely.”

“Oh is that so?” Jaemin turns to the exit to the leave the ice.

“Are you ready for today’s lesson to finish?”

“Yes, I think that’s all I can take for today.”

“That’s fine then…” Renjun notes the obvious change in Jaemin demeanor.

_He must be really tired. I’ll go easier on him next lesson._

“When should our next lesson be?”

“Um, I don’t know what my availability is so I’ll text you when I’m free.”

“Okay.”

“I—I think I’ll just shower at home, I’ll see you Renjun,” Jaemin says while walking out.

“Okay then…”

Renjun walks back to his personal changing room in utter confusion.

_Renjun? Did he say my actual name? He was definitely being weird._

After a short pause Renjun comes up a resolution,  _I’ll just be way easier on him next lesson. I need to make a slower pace next time, maybe give him more break times..._

Smiling to himself for solving what he thinks to be the problem he gets into the shower satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is based on the song "Friends" by Chase Atlantic 
> 
>  
> 
> I really want to know where you, as the readers, think this story is going. How do you think their relationship is going to progress? What possible obstacles do you see in their future? I'm just a curious person. 
> 
> I feel like this chapter was really bad and not worth the long wait... Big yikes guys...
> 
> It would be a big help if you were to point out any mistakes that you noticed in this chap. I'm only one person and when you look at something for a long time it all begins to look the same. 
> 
> Honestly, I couldn't put my favorite songs as the title because they're either extremely inappropriate or it would make absolutely no sense. 
> 
> Also, how would you guys feel if I were to suddenly change this to a Noren? I'm considering it...
> 
> (funny story: I tried to upload this chap like 7 hours ago but it just wouldn't even save the chap. Found out 7 hours later that it was because I put a heart emoji. That was some serious headassary but here we are)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! I'd really like your responses :)
> 
> '.ᄉ'


End file.
